What Might Have Been
by Songficcer
Summary: Greg and Ami meet ten years after he leaves her behind...Are things still the same? (yuri)


What might have been  
  
Hello all of you wonderful moonies! This is a song-fic(duh) about Ami and Greg. This story takes place....hmmm... about ten years after they first met. So, they're 24-25 years old. I don't own the song(I forgot who sings it, but it's a country song) or SM. Arigato Jade!!   
  
  
Sure I think about you now and then  
But it's been a long, long time  
I've got a new life now, I've moved on  
So when you cross my mind  
I try to not think about what might have been   
Cause that was then  
And we have taken different roads  
We can't go back again  
There's no use giving in  
And no there's no way to know  
What might have been...  
  
We can sit and talk about this all night long  
And wonder why we didn't last  
Yes, they may have been the best days we will ever know  
But we'll have to leave them in the past  
So try not to think about what might have been  
Cause that was then  
And we have taken different roads  
We can't go back again  
There's no use giving in  
And there's no way to know   
What might have been...  
  
That same old look in your eyes  
It's a beautiful night  
I'm so tempted to stay  
But too much time has gone by  
We should just say good-bye  
And turn and walk away  
And try not to think about what might have been  
Cause that was then  
And we have taken different roads  
We can't go back again  
There's no use giving in  
And there's no way to know  
What might have been...  
  
No, we'll never know  
What might have been....  
  
  
Greg couldn't believe he was doing this. He hadn't seen her in nearly eight years. After she and her friends defeated Beryl, they nearly lost all contact. They sent a few letters, postcards, and shared one long-distance phone call. But, they still managed to drift apart.  
  
But, here he was at her apartment door. He was still decideing if he should knock or not. He wondered how her life had turned out. No doubt she'd be married with a couple of kids of her own. She would aslo be a well known docter.  
  
He, however, was still single with no kids. He was a very well known docter for his age, though. He had his own practice in up town Japan. He just never came to see her. His Ami. After all of these years, he still loved her. But, since she never seemed to return his feelings in the begining, she let her be. Content to be only her friend.  
  
But, his heart finally got to him. He needed to see her. Taking a few deep breathes, Greg finally knocked on the door. Hearing the heavy footsteps inside, he thought it to be her husband. But, he was a little surprised to find someone else answering the door.  
  
Opening the door, the woman answering nearly screamed. "GREG!"  
  
Greg was a little stunned. "Lita?" He didn't understand. He had looked Ami's address up in the phone book. Why was Lita here? But then he thought about it. Lita and the other girls must be visiting Ami. "Hi," he finally said. "Is Ami here?"  
  
Smiling, Lita nodded. "Yeah. Come on in." Greg smiled and entered the apartment. As Lita closed the door, Greg got a good look at her. She seemed to have grown taller(if that was at all possiable), her eyes were just as green as he last remembered, and she still had her chocolate brown hair in a pony tail with two strands surrounding her face. "Make yourself comfortable, Greg. I'll get Ami." And she disappeared into a room in the hall.  
  
Greg didn't have a long wait. Because it seemed the minute Lita went into the room, Ami came out of it. Greg smiled and blushed. Ami's hair was wet and she was dressed only in a bath robe.  
  
Smiling, Ami walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. "Oh my gods! I can't believe it's really you, Greg." Ami stepped back to look at him. "You look so handsome. The years have been good to you."  
  
Greg blushed. "They've been great to you. You look so beautiful, Ami," Greg said, stareing into her eyes.  
  
"Greg?"  
  
"Yeah...?"  
  
Ami smiled. "You're drooling." Both laughed.  
  
Greg cleared his throat. "Ami," he said. "I know we haven't been close these past few years and I know it's really short notice, but..."  
  
Ami looked at him. "What?"  
  
"Can we grab a bite to eat right now? And catch up," Greg asked.  
  
Ami smiled and looked over her shoulder at Lita. She smiled and nodded. Ami looked back to Greg. "Sure. Just give me a few minutes to get ready."   
  
About tweenty minutes later, Greg and Ami were driving to a nice resturant. After dinner and catching up a little, he and ASmi walked in the park for a while. Still doing their best to re-kindel their old friendship.  
  
"So, Greg," Ami said with a coy smile. "Are we married?"  
  
Greg smiled. "No, we're not. No kids either." Ami sighed. "You?"  
  
Ami smiled and flashed a wedding band. "Yes I am."  
  
Greg smiled. "How long?"  
  
Ami blushed. "I married them three years next March."  
  
"You're an old married woman," Greg laughed. Ami smiled. "Who was it?"  
  
A dreamy look appeared in Ami's eyes as she answered. "Lita."  
  
"Ah,Lita..." Greg said. Then it hit him. He snapped hi head around and looked at Ami wide eyed. "Lita!? Are you kidding me?"  
  
"No, I'm not," Ami said, getting defenseive of her wife. "And I don't care if you approve or not," Ami said walking away from Greg.  
  
"No, Ami. Stop!" Greg gently took Ami's wrist in his hand. "I didn't mean for it to come out that way. I'm sorry, Ami."  
  
Ami stopped. "I know, Greg. I just get defensive sometimes." Ami turned back around to face Greg. "I know you didn't mean it. It's just when I tell people that, they think Lita coruppted me into being a lesbian. But it's not like that at all."  
  
Greg sighed deeply, "I know."  
  
"What's wrong, Greg," Ami asked.  
  
"When I came here tonight, I was planning on telling you how I felt for you. Even after all of these years without talking to you, my love has only grown. That's why I never married. I was hopeing to tell you and finally haveing you for my own. I still think about you Ami. All the time." Ami lowered her head as she listened to Greg talk. Greg gently lifted Ami's face so he could look at her. "And even now, I still hope you would come to be with me." Ami lowered her head again. "Didn't you ever think about me the entire time we've been apart," Greg asked.  
  
Ami nodded. "Sure, I think about you every now and then. But, it's been a long time. I''ve moved on and I'm happy with my new life." Ami's voice never wavered.   
  
"But," Greg said. "Don't you ever wonder how things could have turned out between us?"  
  
Ami shook her head. "Greg, we can stand here and talk about this all night long. Wondering why we didn't last."  
  
"But, do you ever think about the good times?"  
  
Again, Ami shook her head. "It's true. They may have been the best days we wilever know. But, they belong in the past now, Greg." Ami looked up at the sky after diverting her eyes from Greg's. "It's such a beautiful night, " she said. "And that careing look in your eyes, Greg... I wanna stay. But I can't. We never really had anything more than a close friendship. And you know that."  
  
Ami walked a little ways from Greg's grasp. 'Where are you going," he asked.  
  
"Greg," Ami started. " I think it's best if we just say good-bye to one another. Our friendship just wasn't strong enough to last through all of this." And with out waiting for an answer, Ami turned and left Greg... for the last time.  
  
  
*************  
  
Aaaahhhh...She was mean wasn't she? In case you couldn't tell, this did take place AFTER 'Have you ever...?'. I hope you liked it. Thank you, Jade for helping me! JA NE!!  
  



End file.
